creativeuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ChordSectorθ
Admin Ok, I want to participate here. Give me all rights (Admin and B-cat) please. :) I shall be considered the sub-founder of this wiki. I will really contribute here! Expect a few edits! :) --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 22:14, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm ready! Ok then, thanks for giving me the rights! :) I am now ready to edit. I hope to see you editing and moving soon. ;) P.S.: if you want to chat with me in real-time and if you have Yahoo! Messenger, Windows Live Messenger or eBuddy you can add me; Rodrigo.Medeiros@live.com.pt or for e-mailing (strongly advised) you can use Rodrigo.Medeiros@gmx.us, which I regularly check and use. --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 10:07, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm back I am sorry for my small inactivity. I was busy with school projects and exams. Now I am back. Oh, and by the way, have you noticed what Dark Halo did to the front page in PFW? He changed and added "do not plagiarize"... I messaged him on Facebook (click here to visit his profile) about this... Here is a copy of what I sent him: PFW is dead and... why you changed the front page? Me and ChordSector decided to make a new wiki (CUW) - but we are not plagiarizing PFW! We are simply moving content made by »ourselves« on PFW to CUW; and as far as I know, Wikia allows more than one wiki for the same subject and actually PFW was centred in the planet Fanon, while CUW isn't centred precisely in a planet but in a whole universe. Do not get me wrong, as I'm not trying to be mean, but I don't understand your stubbornness. If you can't and/or don't want to continue this project, why don't you let other people interested do it? We are actually not trying to revive your original work, PFW, actually it's a new project and we just need PFW to copy »our stuff« to CUW. I left that message in front page so that if a person reaches PFW and is interested in creating their own stuff, they wouldn't be disappointed and visit a similar wiki so they could expand their imagination. I hope you understand. -Rodrigo "X" in behalf of the Creative Universe Wiki administration What do you think? Did I do the right thing? Thanks for reading! --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 21:20, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. You have made the correct decision to send this message to the founder of our wiki's predecessor. He will be needing the information. In the meantime, we must work to raise the Creative Universe Wiki's popularity. Do you have any ideas as to how we may do this? It is imperative that this wiki acquires more users to stimulate progress and raise activity. We must allow others to know about their chance to use their imagination to fill the universe!◔ChordSectorθ◕ 04:25, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I have lots of ideas to attract people to this wiki! I have read various SEO (Search Engine Optimization) articles for wikis (like this one) and they really work! I'm following them step-by-step and in the future I'll create a Facebook page, which will also help to attract people. :D ::I'm currently working on that and I'll give you updates sooner. ::Oh, and before I forget: Dark Halo already replied me: From Dillon Zebrauskas - 01/03/2011 - 22:07h "Nah, I meant that as a notice so people that know PFW is moving wouldn't copy all of our stuff and use it as their own, knowing that we wouldn't be active enough to know about it. I wasn't referring to the host transition you guys and undergoing and I didn't mean to offend you guys. The thing about officiality was for distinction between the old PFW with the CUW." ::I haven't replied yet. What should I do? --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 18:56, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :::You should tell him of your attempts at raising the popularity of the Creative Universe Wiki and encourage him to edit it and make new pages. If he becomes more active, I will give him administrator's rights. --- ◔ChordSectorθ◕ 23:40, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok, I will do that. But I sincerely doubt he wants to edit, or else he would have helped us on reviving PFW. Please keep in mind that this wiki is not supposed to be made to revive PFW, it's a totally different one for fan-fiction like PFW and we will not copy content from there; except things made by ourselves'. We should delete the Fanon article and create a completely different "''Earth 2.0". What do you think? ::::P.S.: I'll let you know when Dillon (Dark Halo) replies to me. --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 21:09, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ''RE: Creative Universe Popularity Hello there. Sorry for my inactivity. I have not contributed to various wikis for a long time ago, because I was working on various projects, one of them being a new blog. But I managed to create the Counter-Strike 2D Wiki, which got lots of contributors. I also made a few edits to The Sims Wiki but not much to point out. As for this wiki, first of all, please read what I wrote above about content, which I'll paste below: "Please keep in mind that this wiki '''is not' supposed to be made to revive PFW, it's a totally different one for fan-fiction like PFW and we will not copy content from there; except things made by ourselves'. We should delete the Fanon article and create a completely different "''Earth 2.0". What do you think?" To make the wiki gain more popularity, I already have some plans of advertising, such as in Facebook, Twitter, my blog, big wikis made for advertising of smaller wikis like this one, etc. But before I start doing that, we need to organise the wiki and its articles, I'm doing that right now. Oh, and by the way: is any way I can contact you in real-time? On a shoutbox, instant messengering or IRC? Because sometimes it's hard to reply here on Wikia or on others I send messages and you seem not to notice them, like the one I pasted above. Waiting for your reply... --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 18:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :I am not sure if we should delete the page regarding the planet Fanon, but perhaps we should only use its other names. My most preferred is Tellus 2, coming from the Latin word for Earth. The organization of this wiki is a particular concern that I had wished to address, so I thank you for mentioning this. I am not a very skilled user of Wikia's HTML-based format, and I am not sure how to reorganize the wiki to how I see fit. I want the wiki to be organized by Universe, then by Galaxy Cluster, then by Galaxy, then Satar System, then, planet, then Moon, and then by states. --- ◔ChordSectorθ◕ 21:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Tellus 2: sounds great! ::Organisation and content are also a big concern for me. I think we should start organising both the wiki and content. I'm not saying we need more content, because the one we have is enough. We just need to develop it. Also we need to settle the wiki's rules/policies, about, administrator, forums, etc. - those important pages under the Creative Universe Wiki: namespace. We got lots of work to do... so... lets start now? Teamwork is essential. ::If you have any further thoughts, share them on my talk page. --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 10:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) ''RE: Rules and Policies, Forums, "About" Page, Et Cetera I understand, I agree with you that we should work on forums and "About" page when more users come, but it is quite imperial that we must settle at least the basic and essential rules and policies, so when a new user joins he or she wont have a 'bad start'. I hope I made you understand me, because English is not my "mother tongue". --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 11:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe that I may understand what you are saying, yet there still is a chance that I do not. Particular factors that may lead to misunderstandings include the fact that I am quite a strange human and that your first language is not English. Your use of the word "imperial" was confusing, as the definition of the word does not seem to fit into the proper context of your message. By "imperial", did you mean that it was 'important' that we must set the basic essential rules and policies of this wiki? ::◔ChordSectorθ◕ 16:48, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes. --- » [[User:Rodrigo X|'Яσdяigσ X']] [̲̅т̲̅α̲̅l̲̅k̲̅][̲̅b̲̅l̲̅σ̲̅g̲̅] « 13:53, April 20, 2011 (UTC) 'ChordSectorθ' It is imperative that we resume with the development of this wiki, then. There are humans with vast and vivid imaginations out there that we must address! Can you imagine what good we are doing for the society of Planet Tellus?! This wiki has potential! I feel extremely excited for its expansion, which we are getter closer to with every bit of work we put into its development. So, what exactly must we work on in this wiki first? I am aware of many of the specific parts of this that need work, such as its informational pages and its organization, but I am not sure which one needs work the most. Where should I start working? What are the latest developments of your progress with establishing some of the basic fundaments of the wiki? There is much work that needs to be done. ◔ChordSectorθ◕ 00:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi everyone, I really like what you guys have going on here, I made some edits to a page Latinus that I found, Cheers, Extramentalist 02:32, May 11, 2012 (UTC)ExtramentalistExtramentalist 02:32, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Combining Universes... Hello, I am the founder of Home-Made-Universe, which has about the same idea you had :D, to let people create there very own planets, galexies, etc... I was wondering if you would like to somehow combine universes? By eather moving your pages to homemade universe, or just have universe pages for eachother. Let me know on my user page what you think of this alliance. :D Minecraftpokekai (talk) 00:30, December 19, 2012 (UTC) A couple of years later Hey Chord. I'm not sure if you'll ever read this, as you seem to be gone from Wikia... but anyway, just leaving a message here. If you ever do read this... how's it going? --- ☣ [[user:Rodrigo X|'ʀodrigo x''']] (talk) 16:30, September 29, 2014 (UTC)